She will be Loved
by musa21
Summary: Musa and Riven are not dating. Musa has always been her fathers last priority. Now, during school shut down week, he wants her to come home. Something bad happens, Now Musa is broken inside. Can anyone save her from more than just herself?
1. Chapter 1

"Thump, thump, thump." Her heart was beating fast as she ran as fast as she could. "Thump, thump, thump." Her midnight blue haired pink tails seem to fly behind her in the wind. "Thump, thump, thump." Her dark, piercing, blue eyes,  
set on her destination, held concentration and fatigue.  
"Almost there. Just a few more feet."  
she was right. She was already in the Alfea school grounds and almost at the main entrence.

She flung the doors wide open and ran up the grand stair case. The girl took a right, then a left, and then again.  
She was running down hall way after hall way with the light from all the windows shining on her almost porcilin skin.  
She came to an abrupt stop at a big brown door with carvings on it. She had no time to admire the carvings. She threw the door open and saw her professer and classmates staring at her. With her hands on her knees she hung her head trying to catch her stolen breath. When she finally caught what was taken from her she looked up and noticed only half of her classmates were there. The other half were... Redfountain boys?

"Ah Ms. Musa. Nice of you to finally join us." Professor DuFour said in a not-so-friendly mannor. "Sorry. I was somewhere and lost track of..." Musa was cut off by the bell. "We will continue the lesson tomorrow. Remember, there is only a few days left of the Alea-Redfountain class exchanges." The class left, inclunding eleven people who laughed at Musa on there way out who knew her very well. She just smiled at them and mouthed 'wait for me outside'. Layla, being the only one besides Musa, who could read lips mouthed back a quick 'okay' and then left.

"Take a seat Musa." Ms. DuFour stated. The sophmore did as she was told Unaware she hit her cell phone that was in her back pocket.

Outside the main entrence the same eleven people were sitting or standing on the steps. The group consisted of six hereos from RF and five fairies from Alfea. "So how long do you think Musa's detention is this week? " asked One of the heroes. His name was Brandon. He treated Musa as a younger sister, almost all the boys did. She was known as the baby of the group.

"Probably another month" Layla answered. She's the tomboy of the group, and also Musa's closest frien. Just as she finished her phone started playing the song "Burn It To The Ground" by Nickelback. "It's Musa?"

"Put it on speaker!" Stella, the enthusiastic blonde yelled. Layla did as she was told.

"So what was so important that you skipped my class yet again?" They heard Ms. DuFour's voice on the phone.

"I think she sat on her phone again." The red haired Bloom said.

"I didn't skip before, I was... uh... pre-occupied?"

"With what may I ask?"

"well which time are you talking about? You gotta be more clear man."

There was snickers amoung the group of friends. "She's going to say something" Tecna, the logical one hushed.

"I mean ." Musa corrected. She gave a very nervous laugh.

"If you were actually attending or PASSING my class you would know how to talk like the princess you are."

"So the boys are here to talk like princesses? I always knew the boys there were gay."

Timmy, Brandon, Sky, Helia, Nabu, and Riven did not look too happy at that statement. The girls just laughed even more.

"! They are here to improve their attitudes and behaviour for royal affairs. Now answer my question. Explain ALL of your absences."

"Isn't that a statement. Not a question?" The group couldn't control their laughter now. Except Riven who just stood there with his arms accross his chest smirking. Damn that girl had an attitude, and he liked it.

"You are testing my patience!"

"I'ght, chill out. First time my cousin was in town. Second I had a dentist appointment. Third I took a nap at lunch and slept through it. Fourth I went to the doctor's, and yeah.

"What about today?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"I just... I can't. will vouch for me. Can I leave now?" As she said this sentence, Musa's mood changed from playful and sarcastic, to anger and hurt. Ms. DuFour saw the pain in her eyes and let her leave. SHe got off scott free.

Musa was walking down the halls when she pulled out her cell. The phone said 'call ended.' She looked at the last call she made. It was to Layla. The blue haired beauty ran to the main entrence where she saw her friends.

"Sup guys?" Musa exclaimed running down the outside steps. Unexpextedly, she tripped over her own two feet. She landed stomache first on the steps.

"Are you okay Muse!" Flora, the soft spoken one, said.

"I.." She grunted trying to get up."Think so." Musa was holding her right side of her rib cage.

"ya sure?" Timmy asked to make sure.

"Mhmm." Musa knew that wasn't even close to believable. The truth was she was in pain. ALOT of pain. She couldn't tell them though. Musa was one of the strongest members of there group. She could take more pain then the guys. She didn't want to lose that title, or the respect that came along with it. Being called the baby of the group did not have the same effect as it did before.

"We're going to the nurses office." Sky said as he grabbed Musa's arm gently.

"No way dude!"

"She's terrified of doctors and dentists." Helia said, knowing that little information on her.

"Okay, who here knows first aid. We have a kit in our room." Stella said in her bubly voice.

"Riven does." Nabu continued, "He's the medic for our squad." The girls stopped and stared at him. How could one of the toughest, roughest seniors in all of RF cold be gentil enough to handle an injury. Musa did not looked please. the look of confusion was soon exchanged for one of fear and un easiness. She did what she always did, she bit her bottom lip.

Riven gave a sigh after seeing her changed expressions. "All right let's go." Five minutes of dragging Musa up to the dorm had passed, finally her and Riven were alone in the main room. The others went into magix for a movie. Musa and Riven would catch up later. "Where's the kit?" Riven asked.

"Mine and tec's room." He followed her through a closed door. Riven noticed two beds and two desks. One side was filled with computers, computer parts, and wires. It was very neat for everything that was in the small space. He examined Musa's side next. On the other side was a piano shaped bed. 'Figures.' Riven thought. Her room was messy. There were clothes sprawled on the ground, alnong with cd cases, and thousands of music sheets. Something flashy caught Riven's eye.  
It was an I-pod touch with cracks covering the black screen. 'Smart girl.' Riven thought sarcastically to himself.

They were now in the bathroom. Musa opened the mirror to reveal numerous bathroom and beauty objects neatly placed inside it. On the middle shelf was the first aid kit. She grabbed it and shoved it to his chest. "Here." Musa said rather coldly.

"Cranky." Was his reply. He opened the kit while Musa sat on the long, marble counter. Riven rummaged through it and found what he was looking for; tenser bandage. He set it next to Musa. "Take off your shirt." Her eyes went wide and she blushed a crimson red.

"What?"

"Do you want my help?" Riven replied not looking into her eyes, but at the floor instead. Musa gave a sigh and did as she was told. Under her regular strapless, blue and red, plaid shirt was a black silk bra with red silk ribbon criss crossing to a bow on each breast. It was hard for Riven to contain his smirk, but he hid his emotions well. He bent down for a closer look at the injured area. Right under where her bra ended, was a black bruise prabably the size of an apple. "You know what I don't get?" Riven asked with, you guesed it, his trade mark smirk.

"What?" Musa asked still blushing a little.

"You're a good dancer right?" She nodded her head slowly. He looked up for the first time since they were in the bathroom. There eyes met. "Then how in the hell can you trip over your own two feet?"


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the good reviews, never had a bad one yet. ;)  
_

"Why are you doing this?" Musa screamed. She was running, running for her life. She was in a forest? A jungle? Rainforest? At that moment Musa didn't care. All she was foccused on was saving her own life.

The man did not answer, instead he laughed evily while flying in the air, chasing after her. She had no idea what was going on. All she remembered was going to bed in her red and gold, mid drift, long sleeve pj shirt, and her red and gold pj caprese, then she woke up here. A place she did not recognize. It was cold, wet, and damp, there was also an odd feel to the air. It wasn't like Black Mud Swamp air either, it alomst felt evil, and maybe a little eerie.

Out of no where Musa tripped over a tree root comming out of the ground. She rolled onto her back to face Jared?  
Although his eyes were different. They were not the usual navy colour. They were red, evil. Jared lifted his arms in the air and started to say a spell. The powerful orb was thrown strieght into the air, Musa watched then look back to where Jared was suppose to be. He was gone. She then looked back up. The orb was a foot away from her face, she started to scream. After a couple minutes of complete silence and no pain Musa decided to open her eyes. 'Just one eye, just for a second' She thought nervously to heself. So she did as she thought. She opened one eye to see all of her friends, even the boys.

"Uhhh... Anyone want to tell me where I am instead of staring at me?"

"You're at Red Fountain's infermery. Do you remember anything?" Stella asked.

Everyone groaned. Not even five minutes ago she was told that Musa would not remember any events that occured that morning. Musa took this time to look around the room. She saw everyone, Bloom, Sky, Flora, Helia, Stella, Brandon, Layla,  
Nabu, Tecna, Timmy, Riven, Ms. Fargonda, and Saladin.

"Sorry, stupid question." Stella said and looked down. Brandon, being the nice guy he is, but his arm around her waist.

"How the hell did I get here?" Musa said. She pulled the blankets off and sat up.

"Well I woke up at three in the morning and saw you tossing and turning. You looked like you were having a night-  
mare. I tried waking you up but you just started screaming. Then the girls came running in. All of the sudden you got up and ran out of the room. When we caught up to you in the quad you hit us with a sleeping spell." Musa looked completely shocked. Her mouth open slightly as Tecna went on. "Me and the girls woke up an hour later in the infermery.  
We got a call ten minutes after saying..." She paused to look at Riven. His body was tense, and his eyes seemed to say 'don't tell her' She looked back to Musa. "...that you were found by someone from Red Fountain at the lake." Rivens' body was less tense now.

"Who found me?" Musa asked. She knew the answer. The way Tecna looked at Riven it was obvious. But Riven was the one who sold it. The way his body tensed with each passing word that Tecna spoke, building to the moment she would reveal his sneaking out at night and breaking the rules yet again.

"We don't know...?" Tecna said. Everyone eventually caught on and kept their mouths shut. "But you were running towards the water and tripped."

"What the fuck is wrong with me? Why do I keep tripping on shit?"

"Musa! Watch your language! I will not tolerate it while I am here!" Everyone looked towards the door. It was Musa's father. Everyone was shocked, Musa especially. Why was he here? Did her friends call him? Did Saladin? What about Fargonda? One of the girls? It wouldn't be Layla. She was the only one who knew Musa hated her dad, and he hated her with a passion. All of the princess shit he would make her do, all the fancy dresses, she couldn't play rock and roll music,  
only classical. He didn't like her rebelious attitude, her love of pop and rock and roll, or her optimism.

"I'll do what I want. Why the hell are you here?" Musa said as she crossed her arms and had a glaring contest with the man who was suppose to raise her.

"Uhhh... I think we should go." Flora said in her sweet, soft voice. They all left the room except Musa and her father.

"I got a call from your teacher . As you know she is also a close, personal friend of mine. She told me that you are constantly late, or skipping her class."

Musa got up and started walking to the door. She was sick of this. She didn't need him back in her life. Alfea was her escape, her only true home after her Mother died.

"Where are you going?" He shouted. The group was standing right outside the door. They heard him yell.

She turned around. "I'm leaving. I don't have to stand here and take this."

Musa went to turn around again when he grabbed her wrist. "Don't you talk to me like that. I wasted too many years on trying to make you a propper princess and not embaress me!"

"Yeah, well looked how that turned out!" BOOM. Out of no where Musa's back was slammed against the curtain-covered window of the white door. The Winx Club, heroes, and headmasters look towards the door. Layla was the only one to take action. She ran towards the door and opened it, only to have Musa land on top of her. No one said anything. It was pure, cold, deadly silence.

"Good bye." was all her father had said. He left the room in no hurry at all, ignoring the stares everyone gave him.

Musa got off of Layla and helped her up. Laylas' butt was a little less then a foot in the air when thier eyes conected. Musas' eyes held something, she didn't know what though. Then she remembered and started to smile. They both couldn't hold it. The two fell to the ground laughing. Confused looks filled the room. They stared at the two fairies laughing histarically on the ground. "Okay, that's it. What's going on?"Stella demanded rather than asked.

"I gues I owe you huh?" Musa said between laughs.

"Yup. I win as always." Layla gigled.

"I dont have my wallet on me, clearly. So I'll pay you back at the dorm?"

"What's going on?" Bloom repeated Stella's question.

Musa began to explain, "When Layla first joined The Winx Club me and her were the closest. Well we started talking about our lives, anyway we found something in commen."

"Both of us were unloved and abused by our fathers."

"Right, so the more we talked about it the more we got over it. We helped each other."

"We also made a bet last month. The bet was to see who would get in so much trouble that our dads would have to come to Alfea."

"Now I owe Layla one hundred and fifty bucks.

"How about fifty and we get some breakfast. Let's say you buy?"

"Deal."

The two put their arms around each others shoulders and laughed exiting the room. Everyone was just shocked. sim-  
ple as that. Shocked.

"Uh...?" was all anyone could say.

"You guys comming or what?" Musa yelled..

The all left the room after gtting a 'yes' nod from thier headmasters.

" Uh... Musa?"

"Yeah Helia?"

"You're still in your pajamas."

Musa looked down at her apparel. "Oh... shit. How about we stop at Alfea first then pancakes on me?" No one had any objections. They went outside of Red Fountain to where the boys' leva biked were. The routine was always the same. Boy friend with girl friend, and then Musa and Riven were focred to drive together.

After a day of pancakes, movies, and a little argument between Layla, Musa, Nabu, and Riven. Okay... So maybe that 'little' argument ended in Nabu holding Musa back from Layla, and Riven holding Layla back, after all those were the sides. Anyway, after all that excitement Musa was lying in bed. She couldn't sleep though. Something was keeping her awake. She tried listening to music, some milk, going to the bathroom, nothing worked. She decided on going to her fav-  
orite spot. The lake.

Musa arrived at the lake wearing her jean shorts and a oversized, white tank top that read 'Abercromie' in red and a red bandeau under (bandeau=bra top. don't know what it is? GOOGLE IT!). She sat under her favorite tree a couple feet away from the lake. Minutes had passed slowley. She was thinking. Thinking of her passed, and about what happened earlier that day. Why her? What did she do to deserve this? Musa heard a leva bike through all her confusion, but didn't care. She was so strung up on wondering what would happen if she... "Musa?"

"Huh?" Musa snapped out of her thoughts and looked up to meet eye to eye with Riven. He was in a black muscle shirt, his red and blue Red Fountain jacket covering, and a pair of light blue jeans with black belts crossing over each-  
other. "What are you doing here?" Riven sat beside her.

"Why are you here?"

"I asked you first."

"So?"

"Fine. I can't sleep. What about you?"

"I can't go where I usually do." Riven never liked to explain himself. Why should he start now?

"Why?" There was no eye contact during the conversation.

"People found out about it." There was a long silence between them. Riven used this time to take a quick look at Musa. She looked deep in thought, sad, angry, confused, and there was something else. He couldn't tell what though.

Suddenly, Musa stood up, and walked up to the water. Riven follwed. He had no idea what he was doing. His mind wasn't working, he just was walking. The hero stood slightly behind the petite fairy.

Musa started to take off her shoes, then her shirt. "What are you doing?" Riven asked with wide eyes.

"I'm gonna go swimming. You coming?" She started to take off her shorts, he could not stop staring at her long legs. It didn't help that she was wearing a thong either.

"You're crazy." He bent down to touch the cool, clear liquid. "It's like minus ten, and you're swimming in that?"

"Live a little." Musa said simply.

"I am living."

"Clearly not enough." With that she dove into the lake. But she wasn't expecting what happened next. There was a-  
nother splash right beside her. When she surfaced the deep water, she looked around. No one was there. "Ahhhh!" Musa was pulled under water by her waist. She swam back to the surface caughing when she got there. The choking girl turned around to face Riven. His arms were crossed and he had that smirk on his face that made Musa melt. "What the fuck was that?"

"You said live a li-" Musa cut him off by pushing his head under water. He swam back to the top and glared at her.  
The stare he gave her would make most people run in fear, but it only had Musa's heart beating faster and faster.

Riven saw the way Musa reacted to the glare. Her eyes were glazed over, lips slighly parted. He started looking a little farther down. All he could see was a black lace bra, everything else was covered by the water. The way the moon light shone on the water on her skin, dazzling it further.

After a while of swimming and splash fights, "Okay I'm done." Musa said as she got out.

"So the badass, 'live a little' Musa said she was done. Wow. Never thought it was possible."

"Shut up." She laughed as she pushed his pants into his chest.

Musa was putting on her tank top when, "You wanna go for a ride?" He asked nodding towards the bike. All Musa did was smile evily.

_  
WOOOOOT ! another chapter. would jave been sooner but my computer's a little fu*ked up. - swearing habit put into action. :/


	3. Chapter 3

well, i actually had this done for a while, like two months maybe. haha, sorry for who ever was waiting for it.

check profile if i have confused you.  
_

The wind flew by at a rapid speed, and so did the trees. Riven and Musa were riding on his red leva bike through the forest. So maybe Riven wasn't obeying the speed limit. It was three in the morning and no one was around anyway.

"So where exactly are we going?" Musa practically yelled over the roaring engine.

"Don't know. But I'm going to need gas soon." He replied, yelling also.

"Gas station it is." At that moment the bike sped up even more. Just moments later they arrived at a co-op. Riven got off and starting fueling the racing machine, his helmet still on. While he was doing this, Musa took the opertunity to stretch her legs.

"Shit!" Startled by the sudden outburst, Musa turned to see Riven.

"What's up?"

"Forgot my wallet." He didn't want to admit it. Musa just walked passed him and into the building. There was a man in his late fourties standing behind the counter.

"Hello little lady." Musa observed the man closely. His black black hair was greying slowly, but surely, in his mustache. On his head was the same greying black hair that was barely there any more. His name tag on the plaid shirt read 'Sam'.

"Hey uncle Sammy." Musa said with a smirk on her face.

"Musy? Is that you my girl?" Sam said in awe.

"Haha, yeah, it's me. Long time no see." Musa said while giving the man a hug.

"Last time I saw you, you were four feet high and had no front teeth! What a beautiful girl you turned out to be. `Just like your mother." He said with a bitter sweet smile.

"Thanks." There was a moment of silence. "Seventeen." She said aloud randomly.

"Huh?"

"I'm seventeen now." Musa said in a flat voice. His face had a look of concern. His pale dark, navy eyes that shimmered a second ago looked as dull as ever now.

"Has your father shown up at Alfea yet?"

It was a rather odd question to ask. Considering Musa didn't even tell Sam she was at Alfea. But then again, he was her mothers older brother, and it was always her dream for Musa to go there.

"Yes, why?" Musa was a little worried why he would ask that. It could only mean one thing. Trouble. Just then Riven walked into the small shop.

"Everything okay in here?" Riven asked.

"Uh... Yeah, everythings fine. Uncle Sam, this is Riven. He's a friend of mine."

"Nice to meet you Riven." They shook hands corrigally.

"Can you go outside for a sec Riven?" Musa asked in a sweet, yet stern voice.

"Uh...Sure."

Musa grabbed a pen from the counter. "Give me your hand." Sam did as he was told. Musa wrote down some numbers.  
"Here's my cell number. Call me and we can go for lunch or something. And I might need a favour." She said in the sweetest voice possible, her hands clasped infront of her as her head tilted to one side.

"He forgot his wallet?"

"Yeah, I would have paid but I didn't bring my money. I wasn't really expecting to go any where. Sorry."

"It's fine. You can make it up to me by buying me lunch next week." Sam said with a smile.

With one last hug, and the saying of 'goodbye' Musa left the building. "Let's ride." Musa said. But she didn't expect what happend next. Riven threw the keys at her.

"Want to learn how to ride?" Riven asked.

"Wait a minute. You don't even let a highly trained mechanic touch your bike, and you want me to drive?" She raised an eye brow.

"I need a challenge."

"Well, what if I break it?"

"Than that will give me a chance to fix it during the break while I do nothing." Fir Riven, it was a win-win situation; he had been craving for a challenge and his classes wern't cutting it now, and if Musa did break it he could fix it over the week. He couldn't lose.

"I...I gues." Musa finally gave in.

They two teens slid their helmets on and climbed on the bike. hunching over slightly, Musa turned on the bike and grabbed the handles awaiting further instruction.

Riven put his hands on top of hers. "Gas." He put pressure around her left hand and the engine revved. "Brake." He put pressure on her other hand. "Ready?" Without an answer they took off into the night.

Through the window, Sam was watching. "That girl." He said shaking his head with a small smile. "Just like her mother."

An hour had passed and they were, once again, disobeying the speed limit. At first Musa was actually under the limit by alot. But the more she got comfortable with the steering the faster they moved through the forest path. "I so need to get one of these!" Musa yelled. Riven smirked and let go of her hands figuring she got it down by now. Although, he did stay close to her.

Her smell was intoxicating, her skin was so smooth, and shining on her long hair was the intense full-moon light. Her tomboyish style contrasted so well with her some-what girly fashion sense. There was no doubt that this girl was full of passion, love, and kindness. Although Musa did have her bad qualities. She was an emotional wreck. Musa was always so easy to hurt emotionally, but no one could ever tell. Only if you tryuly looked passed the fake facade and misguidingsmiles. Everyone assumed that the shine in her eyes was, well just her enthusiastic attitude, but really they were held back tears; forgotten memories of thing that should have never happened.

"What time is it?" Musa's voice broke his intense train of thoughts.

"4:07. Maybe I should get you back to Alfea." He said in a monotone voice. Deep down he wasn't happy with what he said. But they both needed sleep. Musa had to wake up early to say good bye to the girls. Well, minus Layla. She would stay with Musa for the week.

Musa stopped outside the gates of Alfea. When she took her helmet off, she spoke; "Fuck!"

"When did that get there?" Riven said, also taking his helmet off.

"I forgot they were going to start activating the barrier at mid night." There was a pause as they both were thinking of a solution.

"DO you want to sleep at Redfountain?" It was the only answer to their problem.

"I gues I don't have a choice. Do I?"

"No, not really." Riven replied with a smirk. He was going to be looking forward to spending the night with Musa. They put the helmets on and sped off to Redfounttain, this time with Riven driving. They arrived onto the belcony of his room. "Saladin moved Helia to a different room for right now. Something to do with a painting." Riven stated. He knew she was worried what Helia would think. He might have told the whole group.

"Oh." Was all she said.

The room was so bare. No couches occupied the rooms' space. It was a little bit bigger than Techna and Musa's room at Alfea, but this room had one bed -that looked like someone slept in, considering the blankets were every where and so were the pillows, the walls were a very depressing sage colour of green. It did however, contrast very nicely with the dark wood of the two desks, bed's head board, and floors. "Sorry, it's kinda depressing. They think if we like our rooms they will destract us. And Helia also took all the furniture." Riven said navigating his way towords the dresser.

"Well that's lovely." Musa said sarcastically. Riven threw her a plain white tee shirt.

"I shrunk it in the wash. It should be good enough, right?" He asked not even caring for the answer.

"Yeah." While Riven was still digging threw another drawer, she took off her tank top, bandeua, and shorts. Leaving her pale skin exposed to the moon light shining through the open curtains of the double door belcony. Riven turned to see her in just her underware and had a look of awe on his face. The way the moon light shown on her soft skin, it reflected off her shiny, blue-black hair, and just the way she was standing beside the bed with the belcony doors be-  
hind her. She truley was a vission of beauty. Musa put the white shirt on bringing the hero out of his daze. He then started to change himself. He was only in a pair of navey blue boxers when he started to walk towards her. Riven lifted the corner of the blankets and motioned for her to get into bed. Musa did so, she turned so she was facing Riven.

Later that morning, Riven woke up from a light shining in his face. "What the hell?" He looked at the alarm clock next to the bed. "The sun doesn't usually come up at six?" The purplexed hero turned to what he thought would be a gorgeous sleeping girl beside him, and there she was but she was... glowing? Not only that but she had a mixed look of concern, hurt, and anger. "Musa?" He shook her slightly.

"Get away from me Jared!" Musa mumbled, although in her dream she screamed it as loud as she could. Riven looked at her like she was crazy. All of the sudden she started tossing and turning. Her eye brows furrowed. "No! Stop!" Again she murmered these words, but louder this time. Musa started kicking and flinging her arms everywhere. Riven decided to take action; he straddled her small waist, and held her arms on either side of her head.

"Musa, wake up!" There was no reply from the girl. "Musa?" He said in a softer voice this time. The sqirming stopped and she was quiet again. Rivens eyes were searching her face for any sign. "Dad? What are you doing?... No! Stop! I didn't do anything!" As she spoke those words she started struggling again. Riven bent in closer to her face, "Musa?" He said so soft it could barely be heard over her attempts to be free.

Riven backed up when he saw her eyes flutter open. A look of horror took over her features. Riven loosened his grip. "Wha...?" The musical fairy looked so confused and scared. Both their bodies were glazed over in a thin gloss of sweat. Riven could see the tears forming in her perfect almond shape eyes. Musa was trying to form words, but she couldn't even think right now. She was frightened, and had no idea what was going on.

"Shhh." Riven was trying to soothe her. "It was just a dream. Don't worry. I'm right here." He said the last line while stroking her cheek softly.

Slowely, Musa started to come to her senses. "Why would I have to worry. There's a killing machine non-chalontly sitting on me." Yes. It was true. The sarcastic girl Riven knew, and didn't know he loves, was back. It was also true that he was a killing machine, infact Riven, and every senior at Redfountain had a license to kill.


End file.
